Fairy Tails
by daiche
Summary: Kyos sad and all is lost so why are there fairies sitting in his living room asking for him? whyd they hold Tohru's name w/ such honor and disgust? can they reveal the truth about what really happened to Kyos mom and who is this girl capturing kyos heart?


This is where I'll summarize what has happened so in the story. Kyo has lost in beloved Tohru to Yuki and has to see them fall even more in love with each other. He needs help forgetting about her, maybe someone, or something. can help...

**Bold** means it's an action like **Smack. **_Italics _means someone is thinking something.Underlined means a place

Chpt..1

After school.

"Tohru, let's go already!" Kyo whined, annoyed as hell. They had been standing outside for 20 minutes now. It was starting to snow again.

"Oh but, Kyo-kun! Look," Tohru smiled and his heart hurt just a little. "These flowers make me so happy!"

He sighed. "Everything makes you happy these days." his permanent scowl remained stone cold on his face.

Tohru stood up, blushing. "W-what makes you say that?" _damn I think I'm showing it too much._ Kyo just shook his head.

"Never mind." he took a quick glance at his watch. "Hey! It's time for the Rat to get out of student council. Tohru!"

But she was already sprinting towards Yuki who came out right on cue with Kakeru-senpai.

"Yuki-kun!" She waved as she caught up with him. He kissed her light on the cheek and she turned pink.

"That's all you give your devoted little wife?" Kakeru asked, surprised. "You must kiss like a fairy."

A gleam flashed in Yuki's eyes as he held Tohru and kissed heron the lips. Hard. Yuki let her go after 30 seconds.

Kakeru was laughing when they separated and he began to walk away. "And anyway," Yuki called. "I don't believe in fairies! Let alone kiss like one!"

He turned and walked towards Kyo. His face expressionless. "Gah! Yuki-kun don't say that!" she looked around frantically. She closed her eyes hard. "I do believe in fairies. I do." she released her breath.

Kyo looked at her and Yuki stopped her from crashing into a pole. "Whoa there. Eyes open."

"What are you babbling on about this time Tohru?" Kyo asked as he began walking again.

"It was Yuki-kun!" she looked at him with a pleading gleam in her eye. "H-he said it, but I believe. I do, I really do believe!"

"Tohru calm down." Kyo sighed. "First the onigiri incident and then umeboshi talk. Now fairies?"

"Huh?" Yuki looked up. The house was very near now.

Tohru gasped, hurt. "Kyo!" He smiled, Yuki glared at him.

"What's he talking about Tohru?" Yuki kept his eyes on Kyo. Kyo opened the door to his house and removed his shoes.

"Nothing. Right Kyo-kun?" she smiled, Kyo can't take so he stayed quiet.

"What umeboshi talk?" Yuki can see them both red. Thinking about what they had talked and what it had meant...

"Did I miss something?" Tohru can hear the anger in his voice and started to tear up.

"I know I did." a voice rang. "So why are we all meeting in the hallway?"

Gah!" Kyo jumped back. "Shigure what the hell!"

"Keep your voices down KyonKyon! Don't be an idiot!" Shigure sounded like he was playing but there was annoyance in his voice. Kyo glared. "You have visitors."

"Oh, the Cat has visitors? How surprising." Yuki mumbled, trying hard not to glare

"No, you all do." Shigure took out his fan, fanned himself and turned his back to walk away. "Come, come we don't want to keep them waiting now." Something gleamed in his eye.

Sitting in the living room were three very beautiful girls wearing the same pea coats and different colored hats. Each girl had something different but same about each other.

The one with strawberry blond hair smiled. "Hi my name is Tsuchi. And these are my sisters. This is Hinote" she pointed to the smallest one with light tinted green hair. She smiled making her face soften as she did.

"Hello, it's so very nice to make your acquaintance." She stood up, making Shigure break his trance of looking at her ass. "I'd like to um, refresh my drink."

Shigure stood up. "Here I'll help you with that." He held out his hand as she walked towards him. "My name is Shigure, you know your name in my country means fire."

"Oh really, I have been told that I'm quiet the feisty one." She smiled devilishly. Shigure smiled slightly. _Oh I'm gonna have some fun with this one alright._

Tsuchi glared in their direction. "Oh I'm sorry. This is my other sister, Mizu." The girl with short curly light honey hair waved her off.

"Konichiwa! D-did I say it right?" Tsuchi nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm Mizu! Tsuchi told me that my name means water. And I just love the water!" she smiled brightly.

"Anyway," Tsuchi nudged Mizu. "We've come looking for Yuki coma Sohma. Is that you?" she pointed at Kyo.

"Hell no I'm not that damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

**Smack.**Yuki sent Kyo flying into the floor. "Have more respects for our guests." He stepped over Kyo who was muttering. "I'm Yuki Sohma. How may I help you?" he smiled and Tsuchi blushed just a little.

Right then Hatsuharu walked in. "Haru!? What the-? When did you get here?" Kyo asked, confused.

"I was in the kitchen but I had to get out of there. Who are they?" Haru pointed at Tsuchi and Mizu.

_Ah! How rude!_ Tsuchi thought. _Who the hell does he think he is? If only he knew who we were… I hate brats like him. I'll teach him to point a finger at me._

_Calm down Tsuchi,_ Mizu replied in her own head. _You know how you get. Plus I think he's super hot! _

Tsuchi had an annoyed look on her face. "Ah, I'm sorry I haven't offered you anything." She rushed into the kitchen to get them something to drink and came out with four glasses.

"Thank you." Tsuchi handed a glass to Mizu. _I wonder where Hinote went off to? She better not do anything to fuck up our mission…_

"Tohru," Mizu's head shot up. "Why did you bring four glasses? There's only three of them."

**Ding dong.** "I'll get it." Kyo walked towards the door.

Mizu stood up, eyes wide. "Hold on, did you Tohru? As in Tohru coma Honda?"

"Mizu, hold on. You might just be mistaken." Tsuchi turned to Tohru. "Is you name Tohru Honda?" she turned back to Mizu. "I told you, nothing to get worried about.

"Um, but my name is Tohru Honda." She smiled pleasantly. "Pleased to meet you?"

"I told you Tsuchi! I told you!" Mizu jumped up and down. "I knew it from the beginning! I knew it was her!"

"Ah… but." Tsuchi's eyelids fell heavy and she fainted dead away onto the couch.

"Tsuchi!" Mizu yelled. "Not now!" _dammit, her fuckin' energy's runnin low…_

Meanwhile in the hallway, a medium height girl with a blue streak in her hair was trying to get inside when she heard Mizu's voice.

_Mizu…_ the girls eyes widened. _Damn, I have to get inside…_ she stepped in a little more.

"Hey." Kyo put his hand out and her chest bumped into it and something weird happened. Tiny little silver wings sprouted on her back. "What the hell?!"

.sorry i had to leave you with that bit. i really do hope you liked it. i need feedback about the sorry did i get the Furuba characters right? the story line is kinda hazy so make sure to comment. Thanks.


End file.
